


Boss, The Alpha Pika

by Goombario



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Plug, Dominance, Electrocution, F/M, Oral Sex, Pikachu - Freeform, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: Pikala is the sole human living in Pikachu Valley. She loves Pikachu over everything else in the world and has caught a huge amount of them! One morning, she's visited by Boss, her shiny Pikachu who happens to be the leader of her pack of beloved Pokemon. Boss always has trouble with the Pika-ladies. How can Pikala help ease his pain?
Relationships: Pikala/Boss
Kudos: 7





	Boss, The Alpha Pika

Another great pika-morning!

Pikala yawned, stretching out her arms as she sat up in her bed. She looked around, smiling at the many sleeping Pikachu surrounding her, either on her bed with her or on various pieces of furniture. When she stirred, the Pokemon did as well; the Pikachu all gave her smiles, with some making happy squeals or sounds to see that their human friend was ready for a new day.

"Good pika-morning, every-chu!" Pikala greeted her many Pikachu as she walked through her camper, stopping at the door. "It's breakfast time! First one to the berry trees gets the juicy ones!" She pushed open the door, her eyes lighting up as she watched her beloved electric mice dash past her, jumping out of the camper and heading for a group of berry trees across from it. "Have a good pika-time!" Pikala called after them. "Now time for my own pika-breakfast ..." she spoke to herself during another yawn and pushed back the hood on her Pikachu ear-hooded pajamas, only for the ears on her Pikachu ear headband to stay in place under it.

After changing into her usual Pikachu-pattern dress and fluffy yellow wristbands, Pikala stepped into the camper's kitchen while styling her shoulder-length red hair. Stepping over to a cabinet mounted on the wall, she opened it and looked inside while in deep thought: which cereal should she choose this morning? The cabinet was stuffed full of the same yellow boxes--all of her favorite cereal, Pika-O's. They were nothing more than yellow O-shaped cereal pieces, but anything with Pikachu related to it was always good.

"This one looks pika-good ..." She thought out loud as she grabbed a box--it looked no different from the others, but she knew it would have the best cereal for the day. As she sat it on a table next to a yellow bowl (which also had Pikachu ears on one end,) she opened her refrigerator and peeked inside: it was chock-full of Moo Moo Milk bottles. Rather than a Miltank head on the front, each bottle had a Pikachu's smiling face--these were from a time when the Moo Moo Milk company did a collaboration with a local Pokemon Fan Club and had special designs on their glass bottles.

Of course, she bought every Pikachu bottle she could find. There must be at least seven dozen staying cold in her fridge, but she didn't mind--Moo Moo Milk didn't expire for so long that it would certainly stay fresh until she finished it all. She planned on keeping the bottles, too--anything with Pikachu on it was too good to just throw away, after all! As she chose a bottle and sat down at the Pikachu head-shaped yellow table nearby, Pikala hesitated before pouring--a noise came from the front of the camper. She quickly stood from her Pikachu-eared yellow chair and looked towards the door, watching as it slowly opened up.

"Pika-hello? Is someone pika-there?" Pikala asked as she slowly walked towards the door. She didn't see another human standing inside, so that must mean one thing--and that thing made a wide grin form across her face. If it wasn't a human, it must be one of her adorable Pikachu! She happily ran for the door, stopping at the stairs and looking down. A large, yellow pompadour blocked the Pokemon's face, but she recognized it instantly: Boss, her strongest Pikachu and the leader of the valley's male Pikachu. Although she would never pika-say it to the others, Boss was her pride and joy.

Not only was Boss's fur a darker color than the other Pikachu (which would give him the title 'shiny,') but he was more than just a leader: he was the valley's alpha male. Boss had constantly tried to get on a female Pikachu's good side - a curly-haired one nicknamed Curly - but she never seemed interested outside of friendship. Pikala always felt bad for Boss when she saw him fail, but there was nothing she could do: she couldn't force Curly to fall for him, nor could she help Boss succeed besides cheering him on. It wasn't a human's place to get in the way of Pika-love.

Fortunately for Boss, Pikala was still willing to help him outside of his problems with Curly. As the alpha male, Boss thought that he should have rights to the entire group of females; none of them were interested and he didn't take to rejection very well. His tough facade always fell when a female turned up her nose and walked away. When this happened, or even when it didn't and he wanted to assert his dominance to someone, he headed for Pikala's camper.

The males would listen to him just fine, hence his name and title of "Boss," but when he needed a female to do as he said, Pikala was his first stop. Pikala cheerfully greeted her Pikachu as Boss climbed up into the camper, giving her a sly grin and digging his paws into his head-covering pompadour to style it. The massive hairdo wiggled with every step he took, something Pikala found absolutely adorable--so much so that she picked up Boss without hesitation, hugging him close to her ample chest and stroking his back with her right hand. Boss made a happy sound in reply, nuzzling his cheek between her breasts.

Her dress covered her body without the smallest reveal, but Boss knew exactly which spots would let him press further. Pikala always giggled at this--she was more than happy for Boss to treat her like the submissive female Pikachu that he wanted. He could touch her as he pleased, and she would do nothing more than accept it and encourage him to continue. Whatever made him feel better was okay by her. Of course, touching would only humor him for so long.

Whenever he jumped down from Pikala's arms and walked around her, she would wait for his signal: he would jump up and give her a very hard smack on her ass with his tail. Pikala blushed and giggled; Boss was quick to demand her this morning. She turned, seeing Boss had already ran to and leapt on her bed, which was covered by a yellow blanket under a yellow, Pikachu head-shaped headboard. Boss looked at her expectedly and grinned at her, making his cheeks spark and trying to look intimidating. Pikala feigned innocence as Boss loved, pretending that his demands made her hesitant.

"Pika! Pika-Boss, are you ... t-trying to mate with me?" Pikala asked, blushing and trying her best to look innocent. Boss nodded and his cheeks sparked violently. He slapped the bed with his tail, motioning for her to approach. Pikala looked down at the kitchen table and her cereal box, then back at Boss. "But Boss, I haven't even had my pika-breakfast! Can't I eat before we pika-exercise?"

"Pikaa!" Boss furiously shook his head, letting out a small shock that zapped Pikala's chest. She could feel her nipples tingle from the sensation, and the heart-tipped tail coming from the back of her dress wagged as she shook her ass in anticipation. She dropped the nervous look as she walked towards Boss, swaying her hips as he stared at her hungrily. With each step, she started to strip herself of her dress. She unfastened the red, cheek-like suspender buttons and tossed the straps aside, pushing her dress down her body. Her bare breasts and erect nipples were revealed to Boss; Pikala smiled when the Pikachu licked his lips.

With her dress now to her ankles, Boss could see his trainer's panties; the same shade of yellow as a Pikachu's fur, with a single lightning bolt on the front. Pikala grabbed the cloth, slowly shuffling as she pushed them down her legs and to her feet, kicking them behind her.

"I know you pika-love my pika-panties, but they have to be out of the way, ya know?" Pikala stuck out her tongue teasingly. She paused in her steps, her eyes widening. "Oh, I almost pika-forgot!" Pikala said, moving back to the kitchen and opening a drawer, digging through it incredibly quickly. She pulled out a plastic toy that looked like a Pikachu's tail, but with a yellow plug at the bottom tip.

She stepped back in front of the bed, turning around to give Boss a perfect view of her bare ass as she reached behind her, slowly shoving the toy tail into her asshole.

"Pika! Pi-KAH!" Pikala shouted in a mix of both surprise and pleasure as she probed herself with the fake tail. "No matter how much I pika-do it, I never get used to it!" She slowly wiggled her ass, watching the tail shake along with her body. She smiled at this--it made her feel more like a real Pikachu. She turned to look at Boss, who had already piled up her bed's pillows and was relaxing while watching her, stroking his erect, pink cock that was now in full view. Pikala always blushed at the sight of Boss's dick; she loved seeing it more than almost anything, except maybe catching a new Pikachu.

She could never tell Boss that, though. Then again, he might want to spank her with his tail if he found out. That might be a nice idea for a future night. Pikala happily leapt towards the bed, dropping her attempt at seduction to let her playful Pikachu side free. She slowly crawled up closer to Boss and leaned towards his dick, looking up at him with a grin.

"Are you ready, my little master?" Pikala asked, licking her lips. "Do anything you-mmph!" Her words were cut off by Boss pushing her down with a paw, forcing his dick into her mouth. Pikala started to move back and forth on instinct.

Boss let out a quiet, pleasured "Chaa ..." as he reached for Pikala's red hair, taking a handful of it as he watched her. Pikala bobbed her head back and forth, now taking all of Boss's cock in her mouth. The warm, wet feeling of her mouth was heavenly for the little electric mouse; Pikala pursed her lips to give him a hole to thrust into, feeling Boss begin to gently fuck her face as he enjoyed her tongue flicking against the underside of his dick.

His size made it simple, but as far as she was concerned, he was massive; much bigger than any of the other male Pikachu, anyway. Then again, considering most of the males just fucked her and left, she never had much time to really focus on their sizes. It didn't matter, though--Boss would always be the best at making her feel like a female Pikachu in heat. While continuing to suck off her beloved Pikachu, Pikala took the chance to please herself. Using one hand, she reached down and groped one of her breasts, squeezing it and rolling it in her grasp.

Her other hand trailed down her body, sliding two fingers into her pussy at a steady speed. As she pleasured herself, her ass clenched around the Pikachu tail plug inside of her--with each squeeze, the tail wagged. Boss liked the sight of this; Pikala looked up and saw him watching the tail sway with a smirk on his face. She wouldn't mind in the slightest if he yanked the tail from her asshole and replaced it with his cock, although Boss preferred to cum into her pussy. She couldn't give him a Pichu from it, but the animalistic instincts in him loved to keep trying.

"You don't wanna cum yet, pika-right?" Pikala asked, pulling her lips away from Boss's dick. "You wanna pika-mate with me first, don't you?" Boss pondered her question before grinning at her, casually moving his tail to give her a slap on the cheek. Pikala winced from the pain, but smiled regardless--she enjoyed feeling like Boss's submissive female. She'd take ten slaps from him if it made him feel better about himself; it certainly made her feel aroused. She could cum just from his tail attacks alone, but that wouldn't be nearly as fun for her Pokemon.

Pikala turned around on the bed, presenting her wet, dripping pussy to Boss. The Pikachu tail coming from her ass swayed back and forth. She winked at him and reached around, smacking herself on the rear. Boss stood up from his pillow pile and took a few steps towards Pikala before jumping at her--his paws held on to her ass as he took one hard thrust and pushed his cock into her pussy. Before Pikala could focus, he started vigorously thrusting into her.

"Harder, Boss! I'm your pika-mate forever!" Pikala moaned. She dug her nails into her mattress, holding on tight as Boss's cock rammed into her pussy. Despite the Pikachu's small stature, he wasn't the group's leader for nothing; he had enough strength to push Pikala's body forward with each thrust inside of her. Pikala could feel her breasts bouncing as she moved, her nipples erect and a wave of pleasure running down her spine. "Yes-pika! It feels amazing-pika! More!" Boss's body started to let off a white shine, followed by his hips rapidly pushing against Pikala's ass--he used Quick Attack to increase his thrusting speed. Pikala let out a loud, echoing moan, and her Pikachu headband ears twitched as the feeling of Boss's extremely fast thrusts made her pussy clench around him.

"Pikaaaa! I'm cumming-pika!" Pikala moaned, squeezing Boss's cock with her inner walls as her orgasm hit like a Volt Tackle; her juices squirted on to Boss's dick and waist, leaving a moist patch on his fur. Pikala collapsed as her climax ran through her body--she grabbed a nearby pillow and buried her face in it, letting out a muffled shout of pleasure as her pussy twitched around her Pikachu's erect, throbbing pink dick. "I'm your pika-bitch, Boss! Please, shock me hard! Make it hurt! Make me yours!"

"Pika-chuuuu!" Boss's cheeks sparked violently as he let out a shout. He pushed his cock inside of Pikala's pussy to the hilt; it throbbed inside of her as he started to pump his seed inside of her. As she requested, Boss let out a powerful Thunderbolt--Pikala replied with a muffled scream into the pillow. Her entire body trembled as Boss's shock of dominance ran through her. Boss kept up the attack as he filled her with cum, swatting her ass with his tail to increase the sting. Pikala could hear the crack of her ass being smacked each time; just the sound of it made her orgasm again. She let out another muffled scream into the pillow, with her pussy dripping juices on to the bed underneath her.

When his shock stopped, Boss slowly pulled his cock from Pikala's pussy. He collapsed on to her back, panting in exhaustion. Pikala felt sweat running down her face as her pussy clenched, pushing cum out of her and letting it drip on the bed. She'd lick it up later while Boss watched. He liked that. She felt something pull on her hair--she lifted her head, seeing Boss in front of her. She looked up at him, seeing him lean close to her--he forced her into a kiss. His small mouth could still press against her lips, and his small tongue pushed into her mouth and rubbed against hers. Pikala closed her eyes, reaching a hand down and touching herself while her Pikachu kissed her. She could feel more arousal juices trailing down her hand.

Boss stopped the kiss and turned around, smacking her across the face with his massive pompadour. Alongside his hair, he gave Pikala one final smack with the tip of his tail. Boss hopped from the bed and headed for the door, not giving Pikala so much as a look. She heard the door open and the sound of Boss leaving. Pikala looked down at herself, seeing cum dripping from her pussy and her ass plug slowly coming out of her. She scooped up Boss's cum from her pussy with two fingers and slid them into her mouth, sucking the seed hungrily from them.

"I pika-love you ..." Pikala muttered, her chest heaving. "I'm ... your pika-bitch."


End file.
